


being in love

by playertwojerbear



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dorks in Love, Jeremy Heere in Love, M/M, Michael Mell Loves Jeremy Heere, Out of character probably, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gay people doing gay things, oh they also live in NYC because i say so, they're both adults now lolz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playertwojerbear/pseuds/playertwojerbear
Summary: jeremy hated coffee.but michael loved it.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	being in love

jeremy hates coffee.

the smell didn’t bother him, only sometimes was it too strong for him, but for the most part, he just hated it. 

the taste, the texture, the fact you have to buy really expensive things just to make it taste like not ass. 

but michael liked coffee. 

michael liked coffee in the morning, energy drinks during the day, and coffee for fun at night. 

so jeremy would make him coffee. 

every morning, if he woke up earlier, he’d make him coffee. 

he’d do it to what michael always called “likido kagalakan” 

it means “liquid joy” in tagalog jeremy was sure

michael always said he’d wish jeremy would always make him coffee. 

half curled up in a ball, he’d practically spring open whenever jeremy would open their bedroom door. 

jeremy always thought it was absolutely adorable. how he knew, how michael thought it was so special he did it for him. 

they’d both sit in bed, jeremy leaning against michael, more then likely scrolling through some random social media on his phone, while michael would sit there and drink his coffee. 

they’d have small talk, how they slept, any dreams, or nightmares, plans for the day. casual kisses and jokes exchanged through steam and sun piercing through the windows. 

jeremy considered michael a suneater. 

he said that it was the boy who swallowed the sun, and him. 

michael always disagreed, saying jeremy had too much pure human in him to be a moon. 

either way, they were in love. 

jeremy always explained love as 

“doing something you hate for someone you love. knocking walls you never knew you had. breathing in the same air. doing something you hate for someone you love, because they love it too.” 

that’s why jeremy made michael coffee every morning, and brought it to him with a spoon, in his favorite mug. 

and that’s why, even through the small things, they always felt 

“in love.”

that’s why even though jeremy was insecure, michael always told him it didn’t matter. 

that’s why their promise rings engraved with sun and moons. 

that’s why..they were in love.

michael hated cheesy love movies

he always thought they were so cliché, so over the top, and the side characters had more potential. 

but jeremy liked cheesy love movies 

ever since they were young, jeremy always said he wanted “movie love” 

so michael would let him pick the cheesiest love movies to watch on his bad days. 

they’d sit and cuddle, on the couch, or in bed. together. 

jeremy would always have a weighted blanket half way on his body, probably holding some “stupid” stuffed animal. 

michael thought it was the most perfect thing ever, even through everything, jeremy still remained the same yellow to him. 

jeremy was michael’s yellow. 

and michael loved yellow, so much. 

he loved his yellow. 

how him and jeremy had the little things, like going to look at dogs at shelters, or michael playing him music. 

how they'd sit on their balcony, looking out over new york. and just being. 

living in the time. 

michael hadnt ever fallen in love before 

because jeremy was his. 

jeremy was the string attached to his pinkie, tugging him wherever he went. 

they were in love. 

and neither of them wanted to change that. 

**Author's Note:**

> lolz, very tooth rotting soft fluff because i miss these two so much 
> 
> (also peep the suneater by leanna firestone and yellow by coldplay reference)


End file.
